Awaited Promise
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: Chihiro's grade three class loves the story of Haku and Sen, it has been eleven years but Haku has not come, and Chihiro is starting to believe it was all just a dream. okay so my summarys suck, please just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I would appreciate it if you could be nice; this is my first Spirited Away Fan fic.

Disclaimer: I only own Shizuki, Yomiko, Bob, Bobby, Sesshy, The world and the hair on my back!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter one

"Promise?"

"I promise now go"

Sen ran through the green field, when she got to the end her parents were there waiting for her; just like Haku said. "Come on Sen" They said as they walked through the tunnel, Sen went to look back but she stopped half way and remembered what Haku said; don't look back until you are through the tunnel.

Sen came out of the tunnel, she turned around and gave it one last sad look before getting in her parents car, never to see her friends from the other world ever again, oh sure she went back to the red building, but there was no entrance, and after a while she couldn't even find the building that once was an entrance to the spirit world.

Chihiro stopped the story, her grade three class loved the story of Sen and Haku, of how they survived through powerful magic and parole, and still loved each other more than life it self.

"Ms. Chihiro?" said a little girl from the back of the class; Chihiro looked at the little girl. "Yes Shizuki, what do you need?" asked Chihiro, the little girl fiddled with her fingers, she looked embarrassed about asking her question. "Is that story true?" the whole class laughed at the little girls question, Chihiro blinked.

"Why would you ask that?" Chihiro walked over to Shizuki, the little looked down and fiddled with her fingers again. "Well, you tell it with so much detail" stated Shizuki, Chihiro gave her a little look; she didn't know that the girl had such a big vocabulary, after all she was only eight.

"Well, no the story is not real, but I like to think in a way that the more people believe in Sen and Haku's love the more the story is real" Chihiro smiled at her class, Shizuki nodded her head, and Chihiro turned around.

"But Ms. Chihiro" Chihiro stopped and turned around to face the little girl; she was just full of questions. "Yes Shizuki" Chihiro said in a slightly annoyed tone, the little girl looked up at her teacher.

"If the story is not real then how can it be real if Sen and Haku love each other?" asked the little girl, Chihiro sighed, how was she going to explain this to a grade three class? If it was a grade five class well they might have gotten it, well what the heck just tell them the only way she knows.

"Well, the story it self signifies love, stories of a hero saving a damsel and falling in love have been around for thousands of years, all of those stories are about love, the more you believe in the love that the stories are made up of the more they are real" the entire class had a confused look on their faces.

"When you are all older and more mature will you all get it" Chihiro said to her class. The bell rung a few minutes later, the class emptied faster than a tornado; it was summer vacation, Chihiro walked up to her desk to get her stuff, when Shizuki walked up to her desk.

"Ms. Chihiro" Chihiro looked up from her things. "Yes Shizuki?" said an annoyed Chihiro, the little girl had some thing in her hands. "I really do wish that Sen and Haku's story was true, thank you for telling it to us" the little girl put a picture on her desk than ran out of the room.

Chihiro picked the picture up, it was of a little girl ridding a dragon, her lips trembled, her eyes darkened, and she had a tear rolling down her face; she missed her dragon, she missed him a lot.

It had been eleven years since her adventure in the Spirit world, since she was saved by Haku and since she had helped him discover his real name, she held on to the picture like it was a life line. Yet even with all that to reassure her, she still wondered if it was all just a dream, her parents didn't remember any thing, they just said it was all her imagination.

She was brought out of her thoughts by some one calling her. "What, who? Oh Yomiko don't scare me like that" Chihiro put the picture in her bag. "Oh sorry Chihiro, I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee?" the young woman asked Chihiro. "Sure let me get my stuff" Chihiro grabbed her bag and followed her friend.

When they got tot the little café they both ordered a coffee and sat down. Yomiko took a news paper out of her bag and started to read it. "Interesting" said Yomiko, Chihiro looked up from her coffee. "What is it?" she asked, her friend handed her the paper. "Look for your self" Chihiro did.

Her eyes widened, it couldn't be, the Kohaku river is flowing; Haku's river lives. "H-how could this be" she said in an aw-struck way, her friend egged over to the paper and took it out of her friends hands. "It says that a strange earth quake happened and totaled the apartment buildings on it, supposedly the river was still flowing, but the way the building sat caused it not to crumble, but the earth quake did, yet the strange thing was none of the other buildings around it were damaged, some people believe it was the spirit getting revenge for what we did, yet amazing enough no one was hurt" her friend said.

Chihiro stood up, her entire body shook and her eyes were round like marbles. "Chihiro what is it?" asked her friend, there was worry in her voice. "When I was three I lost my shoe in the Kohaku River, I went to get it and fell in; I was under the water for a minute and forty second, I thought I was going to die when some thing saved me, I don't know what it is but I know it was not human, it brought me to the shore, it saved my life." Chihiro stopped; her friend gave her a look that said continue.

Finally when I was out of the river an old an come up to us, he said that the spirit of the Kohaku river saved me, my parents didn't believe him they said he was just a crazy old fool, I asked him what the spirit looked like he said that all river spirits take the form of a dragon, I remember some thing smooth pick me up, when we left I looked back at the river, I swear I saw some sort of a snake swimming" Chihiro had a blank face on, she sat back down with a slouch. "Yomiko, I need to go to the Kohaku River, I never really got to thank it for saving me" her friend gave her an understanding look.

"Well then we better pack" her friend stood up, Chihiro blinked. "Your coming?" she asked, her friend nodded, Chihiro stood up as well. "All right meet me at my house tomorrow at eight, we can take my car" said Yomiko, Chihiro nodded. The two girls left the café, Chihiro luckily only lived a few blocks from her friend's house.

When she got to her little western style house she started to pack, she grabbed a tooth brush, tooth paste, a hair brush, and clothes. After she packed she took a shower, she was in the shower when her phone rung, she jumped out of the shower tripping on the carpet, luckily she got to the phone in time. "Hello?" she said, there was no answer, she waited a few seconds than hung up.

Chihiro got changed into her pajamas and crawled onto her bed. Her eyes became droopy, she looked at her window, she swore saw some thing fly by her window, but she ignored it and fell asleep. The last thing on her mind before she hit slumber was seeing Haku once more.

Chihiro awoke the next day at six, she went into her kitchen, she took out a mug, and she put some water on so she could make tea. Ten minutes later she was sitting drinking tea and reading the news paper. Nothing new about the Kohaku River, oh well, she would see it soon, and hopefully see him again. She was remembering Haku when some thing hit her, what if he was not real, that same worry, he has to be real she thought to her self.

Chihiro left her house, after checking that she had not left any windows open or left the stove on. She started to walk to her friend's house, she didn't have a car, and she thought they were to polluting. She walked every where she went unless it was a far distance, like now.

When she got to her friends house, she was already waiting beside her car. "Hey! What took you so long?" asked Yomiko, Chihiro gave an embarrassed look. "I was walking and I got side tracked by the trees" Chihiro looked up at her laughing friend. "I swear you would trade me in for a Sakura tree" Chihiro looked insulted. "No I would not trade you in for a Sakura tree, unless it was really big and bloomed every year" Chihiro grinded at Yomiko's glair.

"I hate it when you do that!" she yelled at Chihiro, Chihiro just laughed. "Well we had better get going, you can put your stuff into the trunk" said Yomiko, Chihiro opened the trunk and thru her bag in then closed it. "All ready" Chihiro said while getting in, the two girls got into the car, and put on there seat belts.

The two were off; Yomiko got bored around two minutes in and turned on her radio. "Oh I love this song!" squealed Yomiko, Chihiro had never heard it before, it was in English but the instruments were cool, she leaned her head on the window and watched the trees pass by, listening to the music, even though she couldn't understand it.

"Who is the group?" she asked Yomiko, Yomiko gave a quick glance at her friend. "Their from the states, their names are Good Charlotte, this song is I just want to live" Chihiro nodded going back to listening.

"Chihiro" Chihiro awoke to find her friend shaking her. "Uh how long did I sleep?" Chihiro asked, her friend looked at her watch. "Around and hour" said Yomiko, Chihiro rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked, Yomiko smiled. "We are here" Chihiro jumped out of the car, she saw the river and ran to it.

When she got to it, she was hoping for some thing to happen to show her that Haku was alive and well, nothing happened. Half an hour had past, Chihiro sighed and got up, her friend hade already gotten a room for them at a hotel near the river. She started to walk back to the hotel, it must have just been a dream she thought sadly to her self, only a dream, she had a tear sliding down her cheek, and she wiped it away. "Even if it was all just a dream I might as well enjoy myself" she said to her self.

If Chihiro had stayed a little longer she would have seen a green and white dragon dive into the river from the sky. '_Chihiro' Chihiro_ swore she heard some one call her name, when she turned around there was nothing but a river, so she shrugged it off, on her way back a huge gust of wind nearly lifted her off the ground, she screamed, but as soon as the wind came it disappeared.

Chihiro was a little shaken up about it, but she knew it must have been her imagination. When she got into her hotel room she collapsed on the bed, Yomiko gave her a worried look. "Are you okay Chihiro?" she asked, Chihiro lifted her head from the pillow. "Can wind get strong enough to lift people off the ground?" asked Chihiro, her friend gave her a look.

"Well yah" she said, Chihiro sighed. "Around here I mean" her friend gave her a look. "No, why do you ask?" she said, Chihiro sighed. "I was just lifted six feet off the ground by the wind" she said, her friends eyes widened. "I think you need some rest" said Yomiko, Chihiro plopped her head back into the pillow.

"Mnemen menf" Chihiro said through the pillow, Yomiko blinked. "What?" she asked, Chihiro lifted her head. "I agree, I do need sleep" at that Chihiro fell fast asleep, Yomiko sighed and went and tucked her friend in to bed, as she was leaving the room Chihiro mumbled some thing. "Haku" she repeated, Yomiko shrugged it off and went to her own room; they got a two bedroom sweet.

A figure sat out side Chihiro's room looking at her sleeping form. "Good night Chihiro" he said before jumping out of the tree and landing in the river.

Okay so I said the hotel was near the river, when there was apartment buildings the hotel sat right next to them, they were close but not close enough to touch the river, its about forty feet away from the river.

Oh an I know that Good Charlotte is not big in Japan!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Yes I update fast, but only when I get good reviews!

Thanks to!

Kuroi Kitty: For you I updated!

Yumi-ulrich4ever: the idea hit me while I was watching spirited away (literally my mother hit me over the head with my list of teacher's for next year!) and so I thought Chihiro would be a good teacher!

Wish wielder: Don't worry I didn't want Chihiro to know English, cause I'm lazy and I didn't want to type out the entire song! Oh and Good Charlotte is known in Japan, all my friends have Japanese exchange students who own c.d's! And I'm usually referred to as Zim cause I'm future ruler of the world, or so my friends say and all yah!

Chapter two

Chihiro awoke to the sun shining in her face, and her friend's loud snoring noises. Chihiro sighed and got out of bed, she went into her separate bathroom, and she lazily pealed off her clothes, and got into the shower. The hot water slid down her body, it was calming for some reason, she didn't know why.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her shivering form, the towels were a little too small for her liking but she would survive (most towels in hotels are too small!). She left the bathroom and walked into her bedroom, she opened her suit case and put all of her things in the closet, she then took out a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

She dried her long brown hair; it had grown since she was in the spirit world, now it went to her thighs. She silently brushed her hair; she decided to leave it down today. Chihiro started to hum to the song she heard yesterday, for some reason it was stuck in her head. She put her brush down and took out a silver, dragon shaped hair clip, with green eyes and clipped it on the side of her hair.

As she looked at her self in the mirror, she had grown up so much. Even if Haku was real he probably wouldn't be able to tell it was her, she thought to her self. Chihiro grabbed her bag and walked out of her room, Yomiko was waiting for her. "So where are we going today?" asked Chihiro, Yomiko smiled. "Well you said you wanted to see the Kohaku River so we are going on a hike up the river!" Exclaimed Yomiko, Chihiro sighed at her friends enthusiasm.

The two girls started the hike, it was really beautiful. The trees gave them shade and the sound of running water gave Chihiro a sense of security. Yomiko pointed to all sorts of animals that they saw on the way. Chihiro was enjoying her self so much that she forgot about Haku. That was until they came to the Temple of the Kohaku River.

Yomiko suggested that they go and see it, Chihiro couldn't refuse. Strait away when they entered Chihiro felt some one watching her, but it felt comforting, like it was and old friend. As they walked down a few halls, Chihiro swore that they were being followed, but she never mentioned it to her friend.

The two walked deeper and deeper into temple, it was magnificent. Chihiro and Yomiko passed a very dark hall, Chihiro stopped, there was some thing down that hall. Chihiro walked into it, using her hands to guide her. She felt like she was being pulled and the closer she got the stronger the pull was, all of a sudden there was light. At the end there was a room.

The room was fairly big and there were candles all around it, but strangely all that was in the room was a statue on the far side of the room. Chihiro slowly walked over to it, as she got closer she could see more details to it. Finally when she stood but a foot away she realized who it was. "Haku" she whispered.

His features may have looked older but the statue was indeed of Haku. Chihiro had tears rolling down her face, she silently touched his face. "Now there is no reason to cry" Chihiro whipped to the left side of her, her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was Zaniba, Nohface, Kamagi and Lin, they were all smiling at her. Chihiro heard noises coming from behind her, when she turned around there was the little soot balls running through the walls.

All of a sudden the statue of Haku started to glow; the light was so bright that Chihiro had to cover her eyes. When the harsh light finally stopped Chihiro opened her eyes, there but a foot away from her stood Haku. He smiled at her; she didn't know what to do. "Chihiro" He whispered, he took a step forward so their faces were inches apart.

"H-how, no you're not real! IF YOU WERE REAL YOU WOULD HAVE COME BACK SOONER!" Chihiro yelled, she then turned around and ran away from the shocked Haku. She ran away from her friends of the spirit world and away from her love. As she ran she felt like some thing was following her but she didn't care she just kept on running.

Chihiro ran out of the shrine and back up the trail. As she ran one thought went through her mind, he can't be real. Unfortunately for Chihiro her foot landed on a slippery rock and she fell into the river.

She struggled to stay on the surface but eventually her body gave up and she sunk to the bottom. While down there she heard some one call her name before she blanked out.

Chihiro awoke on a hill, the hill near the entrance to the spirit world. "I'm alive?" she questioned. "Yes but you are not in the same place as your body" came the reply. Chihiro's head shot in the direction of the voice, it was Haku. Chihiro looked away from him. "Look at me" he said in a slightly hurt way. Chihiro slowly looked at him.

His green eyes held sorrow. "Why..." she asked, he looked away. "Yubaba wouldn't let em leave, not with the huge dept that you left, I had to work it off" he replied, her eyes widened. "You worked off my dept?" she asked, he nodded.

She started to cry, she cried on the nearest thing she found, Haku. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "Its all right, I would have been Yubaba's slave for a million years just to see you" he proclaimed.

"Chihiro I'm sorry but you must go back to you're body, I promise I will be waiting for you there but you must go" he let go of her and she drifted away from him, not afraid at all for Haku promised he would be there.

Chihiro awoke on the side of the river, her entire body felt tired. She rolled over so she lay on her back. When she opened her eyes once more some one was looking down at her. "I promised" he said, she smiled.

The end


End file.
